


[podfic] Old Soldiers

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, Storm troopers are the descendants of clone troopers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I heard about the stormtrooper who defected, and I had to see for myself."





	[podfic] Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655517) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, I guess?, torm troopers are the descendants of clone troopers, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:21  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW-TFA\)%20_Old%20Soldiers_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0790.zip)** compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
